Healing
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Confrontation". Gabriel is no longer the Guardian of Life, but what is he going to do now? And how will he deal with that loss?
1. Part 1

Healing  
  
Sequel to "Confrontation". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Fiona, Guardian of Fire, demanded harshly.  
  
The other Guardians looked at her in surprise, "About what?" Undine, Guardian of Water, countered with an uneasy look in her eyes.  
  
"Gabriel. How will we handle his loss?" Fiona continued mercilessly.  
  
"There's not much we can do for him," Azar, Guardian of Spirit, mentioned, "I suppose we'll let him live his life."  
  
"That's not the point," Fiona pointed out angrily, "Gabriel used to be one of us, we need to stick by him, now more than ever. You know the history as well as I do."  
  
"Just because it's happened before doesn't mean it'll happen again," Undine countered, "Don't get me wrong, I like Gabriel. But if we continue to involve ourselves in his life, don't we risk bringing more evil down upon him, evil he's not strong enough to face anymore?"  
  
"Gerald should really be here," Kuzan, Guardian of Destiny, muttered.  
  
"His new duties are still taking up too much time for him to have joined us. Give him a few weeks, and then he'll be steadier in his position," Azar replied.  
  
"What are we going to do about Gabriel?" Fiona interrupted, "He's saved our lives more than once, and we owe him anything we can give him."  
  
As one, the group turned to Mortanos, who sighed. He put his hand to his face, as if seeking strength in that gesture, before saying, "For now, all we do is watch. IF he starts showing the signs like the others did, then and only then will we intervene. Until such signs appear, Gabriel is for all intents and purposes not our concern."  
  
***  
  
As the sun crested the horizon, bathing the city of San Francisco in light, the three sisters were in the living room. They'd been up all night, and there was only one topic they were discussing.  
  
"I just can't believe it," Paige muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Neither can I," Piper confessed, "Gabriel, no longer the Guardian of Life. It just." she trailed off, unable to properly articulate what she felt.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "According to Mortanos, Gabriel destroyed his link to life in order to stop Angel. When he did that, he utterly removed any chance of him ever being Guardian of Life again."  
  
"How's he doing?" Paige asked. "Is he upset or anything?"  
  
Phoebe looked slightly worried, "I've talked to him several times, without much success."  
  
"He won't talk?" Piper surmised.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No, he talks, but."  
  
"But what?" Paige pressed.  
  
Phoebe continued, "He seems .well, happy. He doesn't seem to be depressed or angry. He's around a lot more, and we honestly are glad he's here. But still."  
  
"Still what?" Piper demanded.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Sometimes, when he doesn't think I'm looking, I see.a difference. Part of me wonders if he's hiding what he's really feeling. I mean, when Cole became mortal, it took him weeks to adjust, and he still had problems. Gabriel adjusted way too quickly."  
  
"Yeah, but if you think about it, maybe Gabriel was glad it happened," Paige pointed out, "I mean, Gabriel had a lot of pain and responsibility as Guardian of Life. He may really like not having to deal with that."  
  
"I guess you're right," Phoebe said dubiously. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."  
  
At that moment, Gabriel came down the stairs, chased by Melinda. "Can't catch me," Gabriel shouted as he ran past them.  
  
"Yes I can," Melinda shrieked. Piper ducked as she did a flying jump over her without breaking pace.  
  
"Don't run in the house," Piper shouted.  
  
"How are the two hellspawn doing?" Michael asked wryly as he, Leo, and Cole walked down the stairs.  
  
"You heard them," Paige teased.  
  
"Heard them? Children in Malaysia can probably hear them," Michael countered. "Still, it's a good sign that Gabriel can play around like that."  
  
"We were just discussing that," Paige mentioned, "Have any of you noticed anything wrong with Gabriel."  
  
The three men shared a glance. Cole shook his head, "I've been using every power I've got, and I can't detect a thing. He seems.normal. Except for his eyes."  
  
Wordlessly, Phoebe took his hand. She could feel his worry and fear for their son. "You talk to him last night, did you have better luck than I did?"  
  
"He was willing to talk to me about anything I wanted.except for the loss of his powers," Cole added, "I tried to press, but I didn't want to cause him pain by forcing him to focus on the loss."  
  
Leo nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll tell you what, why don't I talk to him? I know I've been really busy lately, but maybe he'd be willing to open up to me. After all, I am a whitelighter, I'm used to seeing those signs."  
  
Relief flooded Cole and Phoebe's eyes. "Thanks." Phoebe said simply.  
  
Leo was about to respond when a scream shot out from the dining room. Cole and the others turned and sprinted in, and then skidded to a stop.  
  
A demon was standing in the dining room. Gabriel was unconscious on the ground, and the demon was slowly choking Melinda, who was kicking and hitting with all her might. With a yell of parental rage, Piper gestured, and the demon stumbled back and dropped Melinda.  
  
Cole fired an energy bolt, causing the demon to explode. He then rushed over and turned his son over. Gabriel was out like a light, and blood was dripping from his nose. "LEO!" Cole shouted.  
  
Leo ran over and began to heal Gabriel. Within a few seconds, Gabriel opened his eyes, and said, "What happened?"  
  
"A demon attacked," Melinda explained as she tried to catch her breath. "You tried to stop it, but it knocked you unconscious. Then it turned on me."  
  
"I see," Gabriel said softly as he stood up. "I'm glad you're alright cousin."  
  
"Eh, it'll take more than a choking to stop me," Melinda countered.  
  
Gabriel smiled, "I'll bet it would. Dad, I'm feeling kind of tired, can I go lie down."  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Cole mentioned, "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "No, I should be alright." He then turned and left the room.  
  
"That was strange," Cole commented.  
  
"Not like Gabriel at all, and that worries me," Phoebe continued.  
  
"Let him sleep, and then I'll talk to him," Leo promised.  
  
They nodded, and then went back to discussing the demon attack. They were so preoccupied they didn't notice Gabriel touch a gem on his neck. There was a slight flash, and then Gabriel shimmered out.  
  
"How did this demon know that Gabriel was weakened?" Piper wondered.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he got lucky. Or." Michael began, but trailed off as Fiona appeared in the room.  
  
"Fiona, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Gabriel or Gerald?" Piper asked in surprise.  
  
Fiona shook her head, and said softly, "We need to talk."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel reappeared in a plush business office. Tasteful paintings and vases were at strategic locations, as well as a few bookcases and chairs. Gabriel slowly walked over, picked up a vase, and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. As it shattered, Gabriel turned and grabbed another one. For several minutes, Gabriel destroyed the room with more and more violent motions. Finally, Gabriel sank to his knees and stared down at his hands.  
  
"You know, if I'd known when I gave you that necklace that you'd use it to come here and trash my office, I might have reconsidered," a voice said from the door. Gabriel did not look up as Gerald walked into the room. He knelt down in front of Gabriel, put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"A demon attacked, and I was knocked unconscious," Gabriel said shortly. "If it wasn't from Melinda, I'd probably be dead."  
  
"And you're mad at the demon?" Gerald asked.  
  
"No," Gabriel said shortly.  
  
"Ah.you're mad at Melinda, for having to save you," Gerald surmised.  
  
Gabriel looked up, and yelled, "I used to be able to destroy any demon that dared to cross my path, and now LOOK at me! I'm, I'm.pathetic!!!"  
  
"That's not why you're mad," Gerald said.  
  
"What do you know," Gabriel said crossly.  
  
Gerald laughed, "Remember who you're talking to. I share genes with you, and I know your father. I probably know you better than you know yourself."  
  
"Then what do you think is bothering me?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"You are used to doing the protecting, not being the protected," Gerald remarked simply, "and it drives you nuts that you can't protect them. And then there's."  
  
"I know what you're going to say, save your breath," Gabriel interrupted.  
  
"We need to tell them," Gerald mentioned.  
  
Gabriel glared at Gerald, "Absolutely not."  
  
"Why, they deserve to know," Gerald demanded.  
  
"It'll make them worry more," Gabriel said, "and they're worried enough as it is,"  
  
Gerald sighed, "They're your parents, it's their job to worry."  
  
"You promised to keep my secret, are you going to break that promise?" Gabriel requested softly.  
  
A pained look came over Gerald, and he said uncomfortably, "No.I made you a promise, and I will keep that promise. But I wish you'd tell them."  
  
"I won't," Gabriel said firmly.  
  
Gerald shook his head mournfully, "So be it. Now, let me get you back before your parents discover you're missing."  
  
Gabriel slowly stood. Gerald took his hand, and they both faded out. ***  
  
"What do you we need to talk about?" Cole asked.  
  
Fiona sighed, "Gabriel."  
  
"What about Gabriel?" Michael wondered, "is there some repercussions from his revocation of his link to life or something?"  
  
Fiona remarked, "I'm not actually supposed to be here. In point of fact, I was ordered not to do what I'm about to do."  
  
"Who ordered you to do that?" Paige demanded.  
  
"The other Guardians. They felt our continued presence would draw evil's eyes upon Gabriel, who is no longer able to defend himself. But I just can't keep quiet. Gabriel has saved my life more than once, and I owe it to him, to all of you, to tell the truth." Fiona replied.  
  
"The truth about what?" Leo remarked curiously.  
  
Fiona slowly sat down, and began her story, "You remember back when Gabriel was chosen, how we said there had been other candidates tested," when the group nodded, Fiona continued, "Well, what you don't know is that some of those candidates actually passed, and became Guardians."  
  
"What!" the sisters shouted.  
  
Fiona nodded, "Gabriel is not the first Guardian of Life, he's actually the third,"  
  
"What happened to the others?" Cole demanded as the group tried to adjust to this astonishing statement.  
  
Fiona looked uncomfortable as she added, "They became Guardians, and worked well for several years. But sooner of later, they severed their link to life. The first one was an accident, and we hadn't realized what he'd done for several months. But the second one did it intentionally, for reasons that aren't important. What's important is what happened to them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe practically shouted.  
  
"They died, committed suicide to be more specific," Fiona stated softly.  
  
"What!" the group screamed.  
  
"They couldn't handle the loss of their powers," Fiona continued defensively, "They became depressed, couldn't sleep, lost weight, and sooner of later killed themselves. We don't know why, even to this day. We worked with the second one, trying to get him through it, but he still killed himself. That's why I came here today. How is Gabriel doing? Is he exhibiting signs of depression?"  
  
Cole and Phoebe shared a look, "No, actually he's seems rather happy."  
  
Fiona looked startled, "What? That's impossible."  
  
"We just put it down to him being glad to be free of the responsibility," Paige said softly.  
  
"Even so, Gabriel should be feeling some aftereffects from his loss. Are you saying he's showing no unhappiness at all?" Fiona demanded. When they nodded, she said, "I need to see him, immediately."  
  
"Hey guys, look who I found upstairs," Gerald said as he and Gabriel walked into the room. "I thought I'd stop by and say.Fiona?" Gerald asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to them." Fiona began, but trailed off as she gazed at Gabriel. "Gabriel, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Fine, why?" Gabriel responded in puzzlement.  
  
"Fiona has told us some disturbing facts, and we wanted to make sure you're alright," Cole explained.  
  
Gabriel shrugged as Fiona gazed deeper into him, "I can't say I'll ever be happy with being powerless, but I feel fin."  
  
Fiona whirled on Gerald and said, "Gerald, why is your power coating him,"  
  
"What?" Gerald replied in shock.  
  
"Did you honestly think you could fool another Guardian?" Fiona demanded harshly as the group stared at them, "I can see your power surrounding him, hiding something about him. Take it down, RIGHT NOW, or I will take it down for you."  
  
Gerald looked at Gabriel, who shook his head, "No," Gabriel whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Gabriel," Gerald muttered.  
  
"NO!" Gabriel shouted, but it was too late. Gerald gestured, and the illusion surrounding Gabriel faded. The group gasped. Deep lines marred Gabriel's face, and it was pinched tight with pain. His clothing hung around him loosely, as if he hadn't been eating well for days, and he had a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
"My god Gabriel, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked in worry.  
  
With a scream, Gabriel touched the necklace he wore, and vanished.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! I thought Gabriel was powerless," Piper stated.  
  
"I gave Gabriel an emergency shimmering device, just in case." Gerald explained.  
  
"Gerald, how could you keep this from us?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gerald looked pained as he said, "I didn't want to, believe me. Gabriel made me swear to keep his secret, and I promised him. I begged him to tell you, but he refused. And I didn't want to risk betraying his trust, not now."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe insisted.  
  
Gerald sighed, "I don't know. He asked me to use a spell to hide his true appearance. From what I gathered, whatever he did caused immense pain to him, pain that isn't stopping. The constant pain is paying a toll on him, as is his attempts to hide his pain from you."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Piper asked the group.  
  
"Someone needs to talk to him, and I think it needs to be me," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Why don't we all go," Cole suggested.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "We don't want to spook him, and I think it'd be best if only one of us goes. I spent some time with his powers, and I think I have an idea what he's missing. I have the best bet of getting through to him. Gerald, take me to wherever he went, and then leave. I'll call for you after we're done."  
  
"I don't know," Gerald said dubiously.  
  
"It wasn't a request," Phoebe stated firmly, and the group saw the conviction in her eyes.  
  
Gerald looked into her face for several moments, before he nodded. He grabbed her, and they both vanished.  
  
***  
  
When Phoebe could see again, she saw a devastated room, with wrecked furniture strewn throughout. The door to the balcony was open, and Phoebe could see her son staring out into the night. She looked Gerald, who nodded and faded out.  
  
Phoebe walked forward gingerly and questioned, "Gabriel?" Gabriel did not turn or move, so Phoebe added, "Son, I want to talk."  
  
"About what?" Gabriel remarked conversationally.  
  
"I won't pretend to understand what you've been through," Phoebe began, "but I held your powers once, so I have a better chance than anyone else to understand. I know it was difficult, and it feels weird, but you can get through this."  
  
Gabriel laughed bitterly, "It does more than feel weird, Mother."  
  
"Gerald told me you're still in pain," Phoebe tried, but Gabriel whirled.  
  
"Pain doesn't even begin to describe it," Gabriel snapped, "My mind is on fire, and it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to collapse screaming. And the pain isn't diminishing, and I don't think it will ever end. So you tell me, how am I supposed to 'get through this'?"  
  
"Tell me how to help you," Phoebe begged.  
  
Gabriel hesitated, and then whispered, "There is one thing."  
  
"What?" Phoebe pressed.  
  
Tears began to trail down Gabriel's cheeks as he said, "Kill me."  
  
"I will not." Phoebe countered.  
  
"Mom, it hurts. I'm so tired of fighting it, and I'm so tired," Gabriel cried, "I thought I could handle it, but I'm not good enough, not strong enough. All I want is for the agony to end. Please help me end it."  
  
Phoebe pulled Gabriel into her arms. Gabriel tried to resist, but he simply didn't have the strength. As Gabriel collapsed weeping, Phoebe rocked him back and forth and said softly, "You may not be strong enough alone, but WE are. We'll get you through this son. All of us will work, and we'll find a way to cure you. You just need to hold on, and let us help you."  
  
Gabriel simply begged, "Help me, please." He continued to weep as Phoebe rocked and soothed him. Finally, he lost consciousness in her arms.  
  
Phoebe looked up at the sky for guidance. She had kept him from suicide for now, but if she didn't find a solution soon, Gabriel would fall back. What was she going to do?  
  
***  
  
Gabriel looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered, he was being held by his mother in his uncle's office. Yet, he now found himself in a barren landscape with plain features and an empty sky. Gabriel yelled, "HELLO!" and listened to his voice echo in the distance. "Where am I," Gabriel muttered.  
  
"You're in a part of your mind," a new voice said softly. Gabriel whirled, and felt his heart stop. Standing in front of him was impossibility, something that just couldn't be. As the person before him refused to fade, Gabriel whispered,  
  
"Angel."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Healing 2  
  
Sequel to "Confrontation". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"Angel..." Gabriel whispered.  
  
Angel smiled, "That's a simplification for a complicated situation, but it'll do."  
  
"How...wha...how are you here?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"Again, that's a rather complicated," Angel began, but stopped as Gabriel threw a punch at him. Angel calmly stepped back and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You bastard," Gabriel shouted, "You may have cost me my powers, but I'll never yield to you."  
  
A pained look crossed Angel's face, "So, you did renounce your link to life? He was afraid you'd do that."  
  
"Who was?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
"Angel," Angel replied.  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked in shock.  
  
'Angel' sighed, "As I said, you're naming me Angel was a simplification. To be more exact, I'm a copy of Angel."  
  
"A copy?" Gabriel shouted.  
  
'Angel' nodded, "I have all of the original Angel's memories and experience, but none of his powers. I'm as powerless as you say you are."  
  
"I don't believe you," Gabriel said shortly.  
  
"You may be powerless, but your eyes still work," 'Angel' said in exasperation  
  
Gabriel stared at 'Angel'. Despite his lack of powers, his eyes clearly showed this figure had no separate future, which meant he...it wasn't alive. "You aren't Angel," Gabriel stated in surprise.  
  
'Angel' smiled, "Told you."  
  
"How are you here? WHY are you here?" Gabriel began.  
  
Angel raised his hand, cutting Gabriel off. "One at a time. First of all, I am here in part because of your actions."  
  
"My actions?" Gabriel said.  
  
Angel nodded, "The real Angel knew there was only one way you could stop his plan to remake the humans into Azarians. Not even Angel could predict your choice, so he planned for both possibilities. I'm his plan for the choice you made."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel demanded as he crouched.  
  
Angel laughed, "Don't be silly, it's nothing sinister. While you were unconscious, Angel transferred a copy of his personality, memories, and knowledge into your mind. As the last Azarian, you are his only hope to restore the Azarian race. My purpose is to provide you with any knowledge, advice, or skills you require to achieve that goal."  
  
"What if I don't want your advice? What if I want you gone," Gabriel demanded angrily.  
  
Angel shrugged, "What you want is irrelevant. Even if that was your desire, it can't be done. I've integrated myself into every part of your mind. You'd never survive if I was removed against my will, and I'll only leave willingly when my purpose is complete and I'm sure the Azarian race will continue."  
  
"I'll tell my family, we'll figure out how to get you out," Gabriel mentioned confidently.  
  
"You could do that...Gabriel, you're only thinking of the negatives. Think of all you gain," Angel begged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel wondered.  
  
"You are the only one who knows I'm in your mind," Angel explained. "Even if God himself scanned your mind, he'd never find me. I know everything the real Angel knew. All his strategies, his artifacts, his skills, and they are all things you aren't supposed to know. With me, you can surprise your enemies. I'm the ultimate ace up your sleeve. Do you really want to waste me?"  
  
"I want you gone," Gabriel stated firmly.  
  
Angel stared at Gabriel, and then asked, "Even if I can help you with your present situation?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"The constant pain you feel, the near hopeless depression you are experiencing," Angel surmised.  
  
"My family will find a way to help me," Gabriel stated, but he was visibly wavering.  
  
"But I have a solution now, one that will work," Angel remarked.  
  
Hope warred with suspicion on Gabriel's face as he said, "Tell me."  
  
Angel shook his head, "I'll only tell you if you promise to let me stay, and to never tell anyone else about me without my permission, not even your family. No one but you should ever know about me. I want your word, or I'll never tell."  
  
"I'll never agree to that," Gabriel shouted.  
  
"Knowing how much you're suffering, I think you will." Angel countered.  
  
Gabriel paced for several seconds, glancing covertly at Angel. Finally he muttered, "Alright, I give you my word I'll let you stay and keep you a secret. Now, what's your solution?"  
  
Angel smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Don't push it," Gabriel growled.  
  
"Sorry," Angel apologized. "The Lake of Life, or the Lake of Torment as the demons call it, was designed to heal Azarian injuries. If you submerge yourself into it, it should deal with your mental injuries."  
  
"But that's in the deepest part of the Underworld, how am I going to get there," Gabriel demanded.  
  
"Your family can provide the way in," Angel replied, "I've given you my advice, as is my job. Use it or don't."  
  
Gabriel was about to respond when the image of Angel faded. "ANGEL!" Gabriel shouted into his mind, but there was no response. Cursing slightly, Gabriel turned and let his consciousness fade.  
  
***  
  
When Gabriel could see again, he found three heads resting near him. Looking up, he saw his mother and his aunts with their heads on his bed. In the corner, his father was slouched, watching him. His face was unshaven, and his eyes were slightly blurry. "Welcome back," Cole said softly.  
  
"How long was I out," Gabriel whispered.  
  
"Two days," Cole replied.  
  
"Have you been watching me the whole time," Gabriel asked.  
  
Cole stood and stretched, "When Gerald explained how much pain you were in, I was afraid you'd stop breathing. So I kept count. 37,258 by the way."  
  
Gabriel sat up, which caused his mother's head to shook up. Phoebe looked deep in his eyes, and said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Gabriel winced, "It hurts still."  
  
Phoebe wordlessly pulled him into her embrace, as her sisters woke up. At that moment, Michael walked in, "Phoebe, I've been checking every reference I can find, but I just can't find...hey Gabriel, feeling better?"  
  
"Not really," Gabriel confessed. "What were you saying?"  
  
Michael looked uneasy as he continued, "I've checked with the Founder, and there's no record of any injury like Gerald described, nor a possible cure."  
  
Gerald and Leo both appeared at that moment, "We're checked with the Guardians and the Elders, and while they both pledged their support, they had no suggestions," Leo said.  
  
Gabriel sighed, "What about the Lake of Torment?"  
  
The whole room started, "You mean the Azarian Lake we came back from the dead through," Gerald asked. When Gabriel nodded, Gerald's brow furrowed in thought, "You know, that could just work. How did you think of it?"  
  
Gabriel's face spasmed from the pain as he gasped, "I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea."  
  
Gerald looked like he wanted to ask something, but he changed his mind. "Well, the big question is how you are going to get down there. I understand a faction has taken over that section and guards it heavily. It'll take a lot to get you down there."  
  
Cole stood up, "We'll get you down there, no problems."  
  
Piper looked around, and then said, "Then let's get ready. We have a lake to reach."  
  
***  
  
"What do our contacts say," Gradesew demanded.  
  
His minions bowed low, "My Master, our contacts report the location of several witches with great powers. We have sent agents even now."  
  
Gradesew grinned maliciously, "Perfect. At this rate, I'll be the new Source in no time."  
  
"That depends," a new voice said. Gradesew turned to see nine figures appear. Several of them had wings, and they all had a deadly competence about them.  
  
"Depends on what?" Gradesew demanded harshly.  
  
Cole smiled, "On if you get out of our way."  
  
"GET THEM!" Gradesew shouted. All the members his faction appeared and formed energy balls.  
  
"So much for the easy way," Piper muttered. She gestured, and two demons exploded. "Move it, we'll hold them here," she shouted.  
  
Gerald and Gabriel nodded. Gerald grabbed him, and they shot towards the Lake. Meanwhile, more and more demons and warlocks were appearing. "This is a rather large faction," Phoebe commented as she ducked a lightning bolt.  
  
"I know what you mean," Cole mentioned. "They seem to be coming out of the woodwork." Cole clapped, and a sound wave shot out, knocking several warlocks down.  
  
As the group kept the faction busy, Gerald landed Gabriel right next to the Lake. "Alright nephew. It's up to you now."  
  
Gabriel nodded, and slowly walked into the Lake. As soon as his head was submerged, light began to emanate from the Lake. The light continued for several minutes, as the others dispatched the rest of the faction and approached.  
  
"How can he hold his breath that long," Phoebe worried.  
  
"Maybe I should go in after him," Cole stated. He was about to take off when Gerald grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"No, look!" Gerald shouted. As the group watched, a small boy walked out of the Lake, with a slight glow surrounding him. As the last of the water dripped off him, the light faded and the group breathed a sigh of relief. The emaciated and pained look on Gabriel's face was gone. He looked...normal.  
  
As Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at them, Phoebe said, "It worked."  
  
Cole was about to add his affirmation when a look of horror came over Gabriel's visage. "What's the matter?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, and stated, "No, something is very, very wrong."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Part 3

Healing 3  
  
Sequel to "Confrontation". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded as the look of horror did not fade from Gabriel's face.  
  
Gabriel did not directly respond. Instead, he turned and pointed at a smallish rock. It slowly started to float as a deep look of concentration came over Gabriel's face. It held there for several moments, before it wobbled and fell. Gabriel slumped, breathing deeply. "I used to be able to hold up mountains if I wanted. Now I can barely hold up that small rock. My powers are incredibly weak. It didn't work."  
  
Fighting back bitterness, Cole said, "We'll discuss our next step later. For now, let's get out of the Underworld before we draw too much attention."  
  
The others nodded as they all surrounded Gabriel. A look of deep anger came over Gabriel's face as they faded out.  
  
***  
  
"ANGEL!" Gabriel yelled into his mind. His voice echoed endlessly within his mind, "GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"You needn't shout," Angel remarked as he appeared, "I'm right here."  
  
"You bastard, I'm getting rid of you right now!" Gabriel stated angrily.  
  
"What? Why?" Angel began, but stopped as he dodged a punch thrown by Gabriel.  
  
"Your plan didn't work, my powers are still weak," Gabriel explained as he furiously attacked Angel.  
  
Suddenly, Angel's hand darted out and grabbed Gabriel's hand, stopping his assault flat. As Gabriel struggled, Angel said, "Calm down and explain. You used the Lake?"  
  
"Yes, and a flat lot of good it did," Gabriel muttered darkly.  
  
Angel's eyebrow lifted, "Really? You seem in much better shape overall. Is your mind still in agony?"  
  
To his surprise, Gabriel's mind felt fine for the first time in two days. He'd been so angry, he hadn't noticed. "No, actually it's fine," Gabriel said in surprise.  
  
Angel smiled as he released Gabriel's hand. "Then the Lake worked perfectly."  
  
"But my powers..." Gabriel began, but Angel laughed.  
  
"The Lake was never meant to empower you," Angel commented.  
  
"But you said it would," Gabriel countered.  
  
Angel shook his head, "I promised no such thing. All I said was that the Lake would heal you, and it did. The mental and magical injuries you suffered from your savage renunciation of your powers are healed."  
  
"But I'm so weak magically," Gabriel remarked pointedly.  
  
Angel sighed, "Now I understand why you never defeated the real Angel."  
  
"What do you mean, he's dead and I'm not," Gabriel remarked.  
  
"There was not a thing you did that he did not expect," Angel snapped. "You never 'beat' him; you just lucked out. The first time he was betrayed by his son. What exactly did you have to do with that?"  
  
"Well, nothing, but..." Gabriel interected.  
  
"And as for the second time, my presence proves you did not catch Angel by surprise," Angel finished, "and do you know why you never beat him?"  
  
"Why is that?" Gabriel muttered.  
  
"Because you only focus on the short term, not long term," Angel explained, "The real Angel had planned an entire war, and had lived for millennia having to plan for every possibility. You were so preoccupied with your current move you never considered strategy. That's all right for witches, those stupid Whitelighters, and those feeble brained Guardians, but you're an Azarian. You should always be thinking strategically."  
  
Gabriel sighed, and forced out, "You may be right. So, explain why you had me use the Lake. So I can learn."  
  
Angel smiled, "I'll make a true Azarian leader out of you yet. It is much rarer to find something to heal wounds like you had than to find something to enhance your powers. Think of all the artifacts, rooms, spells, etc you've run across that launched a demon's powers to near your equal. All you need to do is find something along those lines for good, and you'll be as strong as ever. Stronger even."  
  
Gabriel subconsciously nodded as he recognized the wisdom in that point, "Alright, where will I find one of these artifacts?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
"What?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"The real Angel never needed to discover a way to enhance powers for a long term effect, so I have no knowledge of such things," Angel explained. "But you have a very competent family, I'm sure they can find something. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already come to the same conclusion and are trying to find such an object."  
  
Gabriel was going to argue when Angel vanished. "Damn it, I hate when he does that," Gabriel muttered. As Gabriel turned to 'leave' his mind, he couldn't help but realize how useful it was having Angel around. And part of him was very disturbed by that fact.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel had fallen asleep as soon as they had returned, probably exhausted from his ordeal. The others were gathered downstairs, discussing what to do next. "It's obvious Gabriel's powers are greatly reduced," Piper stated. "So, the question is, what do we do now?"  
  
"For starters, we could just accept his reduced power status," Michael began.  
  
"Gabriel will never accept that. He has to be the best, it's an ego thing," Gerald countered.  
  
"How do you know that?" Phoebe interjected.  
  
"Because he's just like his father," Gerald teased as Cole mock hit him.  
  
"Alright, then our next step is to find some way to enhance and improve Gabriel's powers," Michael concluded.  
  
"How exactly are we going to do that?" Paige demanded.  
  
Michael and Leo shared a glance, and then shrugged helplessly, "I don't know," Leo confessed, "but for starters, I'll check with the Elders. I recommend the rest of you go to the Library and see if they have anything."  
  
"Actually, there's something I need to check on," Cole said suddenly. He stood, and vanished.  
  
"Well that's helpful," Paige muttered.  
  
"Cole thinks he has something, I can feel it," Phoebe countered defensively.  
  
"Argue later, research now," Piper commanded.  
  
As they got up to leave, Gabriel descended the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to go to the Library to see what we can find about a way to enhance your powers," Piper explained.  
  
Phoebe saw something flicker in Gabriel's eyes before he said, "That's a really good idea; I wish I'd thought of that. I'll come with you, and help you look."  
  
As they turned to leave, Gabriel looked around and asked, "Where's Cole?"  
  
***  
  
Cole walked slowly into the chamber. Even now he still got shivers just being here. This place stank of evil; it permeated every stone here like water in a sponge. This place was the Chamber that Ezekiel had used so long ago to corrupt his son. Though the Chamber was useless, it's 'purpose' complete, Cole felt a strong desire to leave. But he couldn't just yet, because there was something here that could help his son.  
  
Cole knew it, even as he knew where that knowledge came from. When Michael had mentioned what they needed, Cole had felt a flash of recognition in the deepest part of his mind, the part where the memories of the Source resided. Those memories had led Cole here, and while he was suspicious, he also had to know.  
  
Cole wandered the room slowly, seeking a specific spot, a spot that was shown in his mind. Finally, he found it, a slight depression in the rock of one wall. Cole pressed in on it, and there was a hissing noise as the stone to his right faded, revealing a tiny alcove. Looking in, Cole saw only one thing, a leather-bound book remarkably well-preserved for how old it must be. As Cole picked it up, he read the cover.  
  
Balkos.  
  
***  
  
Piper slowly slid a book away from her. She started rubbing her eyes, as they hurt. They'd been at it for a couple of hours, and were still getting no where. She looked up as Michael walked in with Gabriel, "Any luck?"  
  
Michael shook his head, "We talked to the Founders, and they say the room the Kobold King used is gone, it's power exhausted. There's no way Gabriel could use it."  
  
"It was worth a shot," Phoebe muttered.  
  
Michael was about to counter when he saw Cole walking over, "Hey Cole, where have you..." Michael began, but stopped when he saw Cole's face.  
  
Cole put a book down on the table, and stated, "I may have found something."  
  
"What? What did you...?" Piper began, but trailed off as she read the cover of the book. "Balkos, wasn't he...?"  
  
Cole nodded, "One of the first Sources, one who invented the Chamber Ezekiel used on Gabriel about two years ago."  
  
"How did you find this?" Gerald wondered.  
  
Cole shook his head, "It's not important. What matters is that this is a journal Balkos made of his creation of the Chamber. Included within is the fact that he didn't invent it."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" the group demanded.  
  
"According to this journal, Balkos corrupted a design of another Chamber, one to be used on a good being," Cole explained, "however, while it does mention that this good Chamber is even stronger than his, it doesn't say where it is. The only clue it gives is something about a mountain path, and a test."  
  
"Wait, I think I saw something..." Michael muttered. He reached over and began flipping through a book. "Here it is. '...and lo, those that walk the mountain path must go alone. Only the chosen few will find the path, and should they ascend, must face a great challenge. Though danger lurks, ultimate reward awaits'."  
  
"It's rather vague," Phoebe commented.  
  
Michael nodded, "It was written by a monk discovered wandering near the base of a mountain in another realm. He was deeply injured, and only lived long enough to write this."  
  
"Does it say what realm they found him in," Gerald demanded.  
  
Michael smiled, "The exact location is right here. But there's a problem. Many people have gone before we would, and none have been seen again."  
  
The group all looked at Gabriel. As much as Cole wanted to stop him (and he could feel similar feelings emanating from Phoebe), it was his choice. Cole had to respect his choice, no matter what.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "Let's go for it. Gerald, take me there."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Gerald wondered. He and Gabriel were standing at the base of a mountain that shot up into the sky farther than the eye could see. Directly in front of them was a small mountain path, heavily shrouded in mist.  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Wait here. I'll come back if I don't find anything, or if I succeed."  
  
"I could go with you," Gerald began, but Gabriel shook his head.  
  
"No, the book said I must go alone. I'll be fine, don't worry," Gabriel said with a grin. He then turned and started walking up the path.  
  
Almost as soon as he got on the path, the mists became thicker, obscuring everything not three feet in front of him. Gabriel trudged on, determined, for what felt like hours. He was tense, expecting the danger the book warned about, but nothing ever came.  
  
Without warning, the mists, vanished, and Gabriel found himself standing at the edge of a small, circular plateau. At the other end, the remainder of the mountain stood, but there was an opening in it. The opening appeared to have been carved directly in the opening, and greenish mist swirled within the opening, preventing Gabriel from seeing what was in side. As Gabriel entered, he felt a strange feeling descend over him. In panic, Gabriel realized what little powers he had were now blocked. It was then he saw him.  
  
Directly in front of the opening was the most intimidating man Gabriel had ever seen. There was not an inch of him that wasn't defined with muscle. If Gabriel had planned on building the perfectly built warrior, it would look close to this man. The man had silver hair tied in a ponytail, and a hawkish sort of look to his face. His eyes bore into Gabriel, as if weighing and judging him.  
  
Gabriel swallowed, "Does this Chamber enhance powers?"  
  
The man nodded, "It does. It would enhance your powers beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
"May I use it?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Only if you defeat me," the man stated.  
  
"What?" Gabriel demanded in shock.  
  
The man continued, "This Chamber is supposed to be used by only one person, a being who will change destiny and hold the fate of reality in his hands. However, you're not him, so you'll have to defeat me to use it."  
  
"How do you know I'm not the one?" Gabriel pointed out.  
  
"His image has been shown to me in the mists since the day I first became its protector. I know who I'm waiting for, trust me," the man mentioned.  
  
"Can it only be used once?" Gabriel questioned.  
  
The man shook his head, "No, but only the Destined One can utilize its full potential."  
  
"Then why are we fighting? Why not let me just use it? Even if I'm not the destined one, I can still gain something from it," Gabriel remarked reasonably.  
  
The man shook his head, "When I, Silverhawk, was appointed to protect this Chamber, I was told to fight and kill everyone who wanted to use it, save the Destined One. I am honor bound to do so. It's a pity, for I can see you are a good person. As were many of the others."  
  
Gabriel looked down, and realized in shock that the ground was littered with thousands of broken and shattered skulls. "How many have you killed?" He demanded in horror.  
  
Silverhawk shrugged, "I've lost count. It doesn't matter. All die who attempt to use this chamber. Even good people can misuse their enhanced powers, so it was decided only those who beat me would be worthy."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you," Gabriel stated. "I'll just leave."  
  
"Then you'll never use the Chamber. And I'm afraid you can't leave. You've seen this place, so you must challenge or you die." Silverhawk countered. He gestured, and a rack of weapons appeared, "Since you're challenging, I'll let you choose your weapon."  
  
Gabriel battled inwardly, but he really had no choice. He walked forward and perused the rack, which seemed to hold any weapon he could possibly want. He finally picked a short sword.  
  
Silverhawk smiled as he drew his sword, "Good choice," he then drove forward with an overhand swing. Gabriel barely dodged, and Silverhawk continued to press his attack. He was as quick and nimble as a snake, and it was all Gabriel could do to keep from being slaughtered.  
  
They fought for several minutes, with Gabriel being pushed around and just barely preventing his death. Gabriel was getting tired, but Silverhawk didn't even seem winded. Gabriel pressed desperately, trying to stop him. He knew if he fell, he'd be dead, but he just couldn't get through Silverhawk's defenses.  
  
As Gabriel dodged near a wall, he stumbled. He felt the sword coming, and managed to get his own up to deflect it. Instead of catching the edge, Gabriel felt the flat of the blade slam into the back of his head. Stars erupted around him, and he felt his consciousness fading. He tried to hold on, but it was a losing battle. Gabriel fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Silverhawk approached slowly, his sword raised. When he got close, he slowly knelt down and placed his hand on Gabriel's brow. There was a slight glow, and then Silverhawk gestured. The mists slowly lifted Gabriel up and carried him into their embrace. Silverhawk smiled.  
  
***  
  
Gerald paced restlessly. He should never have let Gabriel go in alone, it was a mistake. Five more minutes and then he'd go in after him, rules or...  
  
Gerald turned as the mists parted and Gabriel walked out, "Any luck?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "I wandered around for hours, until I got to the top. There's nothing up there. It was all a hoax."  
  
"What about all the people who never returned?" Gerald pressed.  
  
Gabriel shrugged, "Who knows, I almost died a couple of times from falling rocks. With those mists, it's hard to see, so it's possible they wouldn't see a falling rock coming. Regardless, this was a waste of time, let's get out of here."  
  
Gerald nodded and said, "If you say so." They then turned and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Silverhawk watched them leave, making sure they didn't turn back. When they were gone, he turned and gestured, causing the weapons rack to vanish back into the mists. Silverhawk then turned and walked to the entrance of the Chamber. As he watched, the mists coalesced, until there was an image before him...an image of a man in his mid twenties...a man with black hair down to his shoulders and a tight muscular body.  
  
A man with hourglass eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Part 4

Healing 4  
  
Sequel to "Confrontation". I do not own any part of Charmed; I just write about it.  
  
"How long have they been up there?" Phoebe asked aloud.  
  
Paige glanced at her watch, "About seven hours,"  
  
"Isn't that too long," Phoebe demanded.  
  
"How should I know," Paige snapped.  
  
Phoebe grimaced. She put her arm on Paige, "I'm sorry. I know Michael's doing his best. I just wish I could be up there."  
  
Paige sighed, "I'm sorry too. It's just.hard. I want to be up there too, but Michael was very explicit. Aside from him, only Azarians can be there. That means only Cole and Gerald. But don't worry. Michael been preparing for this for close to a week. It will work."  
  
"I sure hope so," Phoebe mentioned.  
  
"Melinda and Leo are both at the movies," Piper commented as she walked into the living room. She looked at both her sisters, and asked, "They're still going? That must be one heck of a ritual. But is that a good sign?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe shared a look, "We don't know."  
  
Piper sat down as her sisters followed suit, "Have faith, Pheebs." Piper reassured her.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, "I'm just worried, that's all. In the last three weeks, we've tried nine different ways to restore Gabriel's powers. None have worked, and I can tell the attempts are taking their toll."  
  
"We're all on edge," Paige admitted, "I know Michael been getting less than two hours of sleep a night, and almost all of it at the Library. He's been tearing that place."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Phoebe interrupted. "I mean it's having an effect on Gabriel."  
  
"Are these attempts hurting him?" Piper demanded in a worried tone.  
  
Phoebe looked uncomfortable, "Not exactly.at least not physically. But I can tell, his hopes are dying with each attempt. I honestly think he's beginning to give up. And it would be even worse if it wasn't for the Guardians."  
  
"I still admit, it scared the living daylights out of me the first time one of them showed up," Piper remarked sardonically.  
  
Paige snorted, "Tell me about it. They show up at all hours, and always want to talk to Gabriel. I've not been able to figure out how they know, but they always know when he needs help and when he wants to talk to one of them. They've really kept his spirits up. We owe all of them a debt of gratitude."  
  
"Not all of them," Phoebe mentioned darkly.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm sure Mortanos has just been really busy or something, I mean he is the Guardian of Death," Piper tried in a halfway attempt.  
  
"The other Guardians took time out to make Gabriel a priority," Phoebe snapped, "but his high and mighty refuses to come and see him. I can see it in Gabriel's eyes. Every time one of the Guardian's arrives, he hopes it is Mortanos. Mortanos' absence is painful to Gabriel."  
  
"I can understand, they were opposites. I'd guess they were the closest of the Guardians," Paige admitted.  
  
"He should be here, and I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for not showing up," Phoebe stated coldly.  
  
Paige was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she offered. She walked over and opened the door to find a heavily cowled figure at the door. "Can I help you?" she asked as she slowly prepared to defend herself.  
  
The cowled figure remarked, "Is this the Halliwell residence?"  
  
"It is," Paige answered slowly.  
  
"Then I've come to the right place. I need to speak with you," the cowled figure stated.  
  
"Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you can just barge in here, and just." Paige began hotly, but trailed off as the figure removed his hood. "Oh my god."  
  
***  
  
Cole fought the urge to move his leg as a painful cramp continued to worsen. He wanted desperately to listen to his leg and move, but some things were more important. And Michael had told him not to move no matter what.  
  
When Michael had returned from the Library yesterday with a possible power enhancing ritual for Gabriel, both Cole and Gerald had signed on immediately. Michael had warned him this ritual was to be incredibly difficult, but Cole and Gerald had still signed on. Now, Cole honestly wondered how much longer he could stand still. But his part was effortless compared to Michael's.  
  
Cole, Gerald, and Michael formed a triangle with Gabriel kneeling in a meditative position in the center. Gerald and Cole had been standing almost the entire time, only moving when directed. A brazier sat in front of Michael, and wisps of smoke had been rising steadily from it for the last few hours. Michael's voice was incredibly hoarse, but he did not stop in his chanting, nor did he allow his obvious exhaustion to impair the preciseness of his hand movements. Cole was deeply impressed with Michael's self discipline. He'd always known Michael was an impressive man, but this exceeded his respect.  
  
The chanting increased as Michael's movements became more frenzied. The smoke, which had been slowly filling the attic, began to surround the triangle. It began to glow a faint green color, and Cole felt it touching him, almost scanning his body. Suddenly, the smoke coalesced around Gabriel, surrounding him with a greenish glow.  
  
"Breathe it in," Michael gasped in a very hoarse voice. Gabriel began to breath deeply, and the smoke flowed into him. When the last of it vanished, Michael's hands dropped, and he rasped, "We can move now, the ritual is finished."  
  
Gerald limped over to a water pitcher close by, and brought a cup over to Michael, who drank greedily. "Very impressive," Gerald whispered.  
  
"I just hope it was worth it," Michael replied before going for another cup.  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Cole wondered as he stretched his screaming muscles.  
  
"I tried an enhanced version of an ancient spell devised by healers," Michael admitted, "The original spell was supposed to copy the physical condition of one person to another. Any wounds one had the other would as well. I'd hoped if I merged it with a few other spells, it would enhance Gabriel's gift until it was the equal to yours. I just hope it worked."  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Gerald pointed out. He leaned down and asked, "Gabriel, do you feel any different."  
  
Gabriel opened his eyes, and slowly stood up. His eyes said it all as he said, "No. I feel exactly the same."  
  
Michael turned and kicked the brazier over. "DAMN IT!" He then turned back and hung his head, "I'm sorry Gabriel, I truly thought this would work."  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "I don't blame you. It was a good idea, and I am impressed you were able to try it. It was worth a shot."  
  
Michael sighed, but they could all tell he was deeply disappointed, "Well, I'll keep looking in the Library. There must be a way to bring your powers back to full strength. And we'll find it."  
  
As the four of them exited the attic, Phoebe walked over, "I was just coming up to see you. We have a visitor."  
  
"Who is it?" Cole asked. He could feel Phoebe's hope, and felt it stir within his own breast.  
  
"He didn't want me to tell you." Phoebe admitted. "Come on,"  
  
As the four walked downstairs, Phoebe questioned, "Any luck?" When Michael shook his head, Phoebe glanced and Gabriel. Cole could feel worry and fear from her, and wordlessly sent her feelings of support.  
  
"I think I'll just go to my room," Gabriel admitted. "I'm tired."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No, he specifically asked for you. Come on,"  
  
"Come on, Phoebe. Who is it?" Gerald asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see," Phoebe countered.  
  
"Not even a hint?" Michael wondered, his curiosity eating at him. When Phoebe shook her head, he sighed, "Oh, well. We've seen so many magical creatures in our lives, I doubt anything can shock us."  
  
At that moment, the group entered the living room, and they saw who was waiting for them. Michael's jaw dropped and he whispered, "I was wrong."  
  
Sitting comfortably in the center of the room was a wiry, lean figure with deep blue eyes.and pointed ears. "An elf?" Cole gasped in shock.  
  
The elf stood and smiled, "You must be Coleridge Turner. I am Devearn Tareyade." He held out his hand, which Cole grasped. The elf's handshake was firm but not testing, and Cole felt a small part of him relax slightly.  
  
The elf turned and looked at Gabriel, and his eyes widened slightly. "And with such scars, you must be Gabriel Turner, the former Guardian of Life."  
  
A surprised look came over Gabriel's face. "What scars?"  
The elf had a sad smile on his face, "I'm not talking physical scars. I can see you have been wounded emotionally, magically, and mentally in the past, all in the cause of good. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mutual, but I'm curious.what are you doing here?" Gabriel replied.  
  
Devearn looked around, and then a solemn look came over his face, "Gabriel Coleridge Turner, you are summoned to the city of Elfhaven to stand before the council for a ruling. You may bring whomever you wish."  
  
"A ruling on what?" Cole asked.  
  
"If the council votes, we will use our powers to heal Gabriel, and restore the powers that were lost," Devearn explained.  
  
"WHAT!" the group shouted.  
  
"You can do that?" Michael demanded.  
  
Devearn nodded, "While his magical wounds are severe, our magic is nearly as ancient as the Azarians. If the council votes so, we shall attempt to cure you. Are you ready to leave?"  
  
Gabriel hesitated, and then asked, "My family can come, right?"  
  
Devearn smiled, "As I said, you may bring any guests you want. I assumed your family would be coming with you, and made arrangements. Are you ready to leave?"  
  
Gabriel looked at his parents, "Do you think I should?"  
  
"I don't see any reason why not," Cole admitted.  
  
"We should pursue every option," Phoebe chimed in.  
  
Gabriel turned back to Devearn, and said, "Alright, let's go." ***  
  
When a group could see again, they found themselves in a grassy clearing. A large black carriage was waiting for them, and another elf was sitting in the driver's seat. "What's going on?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Devearn apologized, "but it is impossible to magically teleport to Elfhaven. We have to ride in, so I prepared this for your comfort."  
  
As the group got into the carriage, Cole noted the look of anger and hostility the driver displayed. When he noticed Cole looking, the driver altered his expression to one of bland politeness. "Our driver seems rather.distant." Cole mentioned as he got into the carriage.  
  
Devearn grimaced, "I shall speak with him. I apologize. If I'd known he felt that way, I would have asked for someone else. Which reminds me, if you'll hold still." Devearn gestured, and the group felt a strange feeling come over them.  
  
"What was that?" Piper demanded.  
  
"While I have been given the ability to speak your language, most elves will not take the time," Devearn explain, "the spell I just cast will enable you to speak and understand our native language, which should help immensely."  
  
"Thanks," Michael commented.  
  
They rode in silence for several minutes before Phoebe asked, "Why does the driver feel that way towards us?"  
  
Devearn looked upset as he said, "Unfortunately, many elves are not kindly disposed towards humans."  
  
"Why not?" Michael wondered.  
  
"It is not a pleasant tale, but I suppose you deserve to know what you're getting into," Devearn mentioned. As the carriage continued moving, he began, "The elven race is ancient, existing for eons in this realm before you humans were even created. In our youth, we also had a battle against good an evil, but we managed to drive evil from our realm. However, that battles made us realize we could not rest as long as evil exists and could threaten our way of life. So, we decided to send contingents of elves to the other realms to continue our fight and help other realms in their battle."  
  
"You sent elves to our realm, didn't you?" Gerald mentioned shrewdly.  
  
Devearn nodded, "Yes. It was hoped our races could work together and drive evil away. But that didn't happen."  
  
"What did happen?" Michael asked softly.  
  
Devearn sighed, "We're not sure. Even with all our power, we have yet to figure out what happened to them. One day the colony simply stopped sending messages. We sent out a party to investigate, and it was only through the intervention of a third party that any of them survived. The ones that did told of finding a single corpse with a message carved into its flesh. 'Stay out'. Many of our leading families had kin that vanished, and they hold a long grudge."  
  
"What does that mean?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"It means you are facing quite a lot of opposition to receive our help," Devearn admitted, "Since that event, we have not allowed a single healing of non-elves. You are actually the first humans to be allowed here in centuries."  
  
"Why were we admitted then?" Gerald questioned.  
  
Devearn turned to look at him, "We may hold long grudges, but we elves hold honor as one of our core values. You are here as the repayment of a debt owed to a person by the elven people."  
  
"What debt?" Gabriel interjected, suddenly interested.  
  
"As I mentioned, the party we sent to investigate was ambushed while in your realm," Devearn continued, "they were outnumbered and outmatched, and it looked like they were doomed. But another power intervened, at great personal risk. He came to their aid, and it was only through his help that any were able to escape. And it was not without a price to him. He will carry scars from that battle forever."  
  
"I still don't understand," Piper admitted.  
  
"Two weeks ago, he came to us to call in our debt," Devearn finished, "he wanted us to heal a friend of his who had been scarred in the war against evil. We were shocked at first, and it only because of the debt that the council even agreed to hear the case. He was quite insistent, and we finally agreed."  
  
"Who is this person?" Phoebe asked, "I'd like to thank them."  
  
"You already know him. We call him friend, but I believe he is called Mortanos in your realm," Devearn mentioned.  
  
The entire group was stunned, "Mortanos has been here the whole time, trying to get you to help us?" Phoebe gasped.  
  
Devearn looked confused as he nodded, "I thought you knew.we're here. Welcome to Elfhaven, the pride of the elven race."  
  
The group stepped out of the carriage, and looked around. Phoebe felt tears come to her eyes at the sheer beauty of the city. Golden towers rose gracefully and majestically into the sky, flawlessly interwoven with great oaks. It was the perfect blend of nature and structure, a balance that could not be found in their own realm. Several thousand elves were wandering around the city, and Phoebe could hear beautiful music playing in the distance.  
  
Devearn grinned proudly at their expressions, "Follow me, I'll take you to the council chamber."  
  
As they walked, Cole looked around. Since finding out about the driver, Cole was watchful for hostility from other elves. In his searching for hostility, Cole noticed one odd thing. "Devearn, where are your children?" Cole asked softly.  
  
Devearn glanced back, and smiled, "Very astute Cole. We live much longer than you humans do, so we have children less. Our children are incredibly precious and rare, and it is the pride of the family to have a child. Therefore, we protect them more than you do your children, until they are ready to be exposed slowly to rest of society."  
  
"I see." Cole replied as he thought about that.  
  
The Council Chamber was a simple impressive structure that appeared to have been made out of solid silver. Beautiful carvings of leaves and vines were spaced throughout the outside, and the group could see windows strategically placed so there would always be enough light.  
  
"How is this meeting with the council going to work?" Gabriel mentioned.  
  
"Our ruling council is composed of a member of each of the five Great Houses," Devearn explained. "You need a unanimous vote from all five for us to attempt such a healing. And that won't be easy. Of the five, three are at least open to helping you, but the two most powerful family leaders are dead set against it."  
  
"Great." Cole muttered as they approached the door to the council chamber. As they got closer, the group saw Mortanos was waiting for them. The group stopped, and just looked at him as he looked at them.  
  
Finally, Phoebe walked over to him. She hugged him fiercely and whispered, "Thank you. I was wrong about you, and I'm sorry."  
  
"You're welcome, and it's okay," Mortanos whispered back in shock.  
  
Phoebe pulled away, and said, "What are our chances?"  
  
Mortanos hesitated, "I'm doing what I can, but it's going to be tough. The family leaders of House Geratne and Demoratea hold great sway, and they are not hiding the fact they are dead-set against helping you. They feel it would draw them into our battle against evil, and result in more deaths."  
  
"Any advice on how we can change their minds?" Cole whispered.  
  
"Don't lie, and be yourself. They are immensely powerful, and can tell when you lie." Mortanos replied.  
  
Cole would have asked another question but it was too late. The doors opened, and the group was summoned before the council. The council room was a perfectly circular room, with chairs and desks completely around it. There were hundreds of seats, but only five were filled. Each had an elderly elf in it, and all of them conveyed a deep sense of power and presence.  
  
As the group settled itself, Cole noticed one of the elves was staring intently at Gabriel. When they had first entered the room, Cole noticed this one had looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Honored Elders, this is the being I mentioned," Mortanos began with a bow as he indicated Gabriel.  
  
"Have him come forth and be judged," one of the elderly elves intoned.  
  
As Gabriel walked forward, Cole leaned over and whispered to Devearn, "The one of the right has been staring at us. Who is he?"  
  
Devearn glanced up, and then whispered back, "That's Tabrea, the leader of the second largest house, and one of the ones who did not want Gabriel healed."  
  
Cole would have responded when the other elf started speaking, "Welcome Gabriel. My name is Evermitear. Please step closer." As Gabriel closed in, Evermitear put her hands on Gabriel's forehead and closed her eyes. There was a faint glow for a few moments, and then Evermitear looked up at the others. "I judge him worthy to be healed."  
  
"Which brings up the question. Even if he's worthy, can we risk such exposure?" a tight-faced male elf cautioned.  
  
"That's Dormare, the leader of the strongest house and the other one who is against you," Devearn mentioned.  
  
"I figured," Cole whispered.  
  
"We should judge someone on their personal worthiness, not the worthiness of their race," another elf argued.  
  
"I agree," Tabrea stated, "I feel that if he is worthy, we must heal him."  
  
"I thought you said he was against us," Cole whispered.  
  
Devearn was staring in shock as he whispered, "He was when he left, I just don't understand."  
  
Apparently, neither did Dormare. He was staring at his old ally in shock. The two exchanged a long look, before he said, "this is too important to decide so quickly. I vote we adjourn for a few hours."  
  
"Good plan," Evermitear agreed. "We'll reconvene in two hours."  
  
As the council began to break up, Phoebe asked, "What happens now?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Devearn confessed, "I never thought Tabrea would be on our side. It makes no sense. I wonder why he changed sides."  
  
"We may find out," Gerald pointed out. The group turned to see Tabrea approaching them slowly.  
  
Zabrea stopped in front of them, waited for the council chamber to empty, before saying, "I just wanted to say I am fully behind you."  
  
Cole did not need to see Devearn's face to know this statement was totally and completely beyond belief. "I appreciate the statement.but I'll be honest with you. It is rather surprising."  
  
Zabrea glanced shrewdly at Devearn, "Devearn been telling you a few details I see. No, don't try and apologize," he continued at Devearn tried to protest, "it is what I would expect of you. You were just doing your job as liason. As to why I have come over to your side, part of it is simply that I can tell from Mortanos' impassioned pleas that you are his friends. Such a friendship is rare, and worth considering."  
  
"But you looked surprised when Gabriel came in, as if you knew him," Cole stated positively.  
  
Zabrea stared intently at Cole, and Cole wondered if he'd gone too far. Finally, he said, "If you were an elf, you'd be a hell of a statesmen. I admit, there is a more.personal reason for my decision. Would you, your son, and your brother follow me? I have something I'd like to show you."  
  
Phoebe began to protest, but she and Cole shared a look. She then turned to Devearn and asked, "Devearn, would you be willing to show us around the city?"  
  
Devearn looked surprised for a moment before nodding. As he led the rest of the group off, Zabrea said, "Follow me."  
  
***  
  
"Watch where you step," Zabrea advised, "Many of the lines on the floor are part of spells, and it would be.unfortunate for you to smudge them."  
  
"Right," Cole muttered as he, Gerald, and Gabriel slowly followed behind.  
  
"Is this your home?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Zabrea nodded, "Part of it. My family has risen to our position of power through our knowledge of magic. My family members tend to have more power than other families, and we are honored for it. It's right through here."  
  
As Cole and the others entered a modestly decorated chamber, a young elfish woman stood and spoke sharply to him, "What are they." she trailed off as she saw Gabriel, and her eyes widened. She looked sharply at Zabrea, who nodded. "I'll give you some time," she concluded before leaving.  
  
"That was rather strange," Gerald commented softly. "Who was she?"  
  
"A family member," Zabrea explained, "the closest word in your language would be daughter-in-law. Please, proceed most delicately. This is a very important spell."  
  
Gabriel led the way as the others slowly walked towards the center of the room. A bed was placed strategically, and surrounded by so many lines it was hard to see the floor. Gabriel looked back, and Zabrea said, "It is a powerful healing web, one of our most powerful. Keep looking."  
  
Gabriel nodded, and he and the others leaned in gently to see. On the bed was a single occupant, shrouded in silken blankets. As Gabriel got a good look at the occupant, he started visibly. Gabriel remembered those eyes, that face. It was the child from the Minotaur arena!  
  
Gabriel and the others turned and stared at Zabrea, "When I sent my Grandson to visit relatives, I was worried, but only slightly," Zabrea mentioned, "After all, he was going to an established colony with a great many elven warriors. When it was attacked by a minotaur raiding party and he was taken, I was devastated, as was my entire family. I had all but given up hope when it happened. One moment, we were in mourning. The next, he appeared in front of us."  
  
Zabrea walked forward and gazed at his grandson, "We quickly cast healing magic, but it was obvious to us that someone had begun the process. Using my powers, I was able to see his savior, and what you did for him."  
  
Zabrea turned back to the three of them, and they saw tears in his eyes, "I may not trust humans in general, but you have proven to me that you are worthy to be helped. You saved my grandson, and the future of my line. What kind of being would I be if I didn't do every in my power to help you?"  
  
Zabrea held out his hand, and Gabriel took it slowly. As Zabrea clasped it, he said, "I pledge to you by my honor that I will do whatever it takes to help you. It is the least I can do."  
  
Gabriel nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Zabrea turned and casually brushed the tears from his face. At that moment, his daughter-in-law came back. She smiled warmly at all of them before addressing Zabrea, "Do you want me to do it?"  
  
"My daughter-in-law Theradonis is a gifted healer," Zabrea explained, "I wanted her to examine you and tell us if you can be healed. Her words carry weight, enough to help push the vote needed. Will you allow her to proceed?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and Theradonis approached slowly. Before beginning, she pulled Gabriel into a fierce hug and whispered, "Thank you." Her eyes then lost focus, and Gabriel felt her powerful presence enter his being. He felt her scan his mind, and saw the sadness cross her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't heal." Theradonis began as Gabriel felt his hopes crashing down. She trailed off suddenly, and a puzzled look came over her face. Her scan intensified, and a shocked look came over her face. She whirled to her attentive audience and said, "Honored father, come here and take a look. There is something I need you to see."  
  
Zabrea looked puzzled, "You know I can't detect injuries."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Theradonis interrupted, "Please, just scan him."  
  
Zabrea walked over slowly as the puzzlement deepened in his face. His eyes also lost focus, and Gabriel felt his presence join Theradonis's in his mind. Zabrea's face went absolutely white, and he and his daughter-in-law looked at each other. "I don't believe it." Zabrea muttered.  
  
"What, what is it?" Cole demanded.  
  
Zabrea ignored him for a moment as he turned to Theradonis, "Summon the Elders. This break is over."  
  
As Theradonis ran out, Cole continued, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Zabrea looked at all three of them as he said, "Things just got a lot more complicated."  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe demanded as she and the others ran towards the council room. The tour had been going on when a bell had sounded. Devearn had turned and told them to follow him.  
  
"That bell means the recess is over," Devearn explained, "and for them to end a recess early means something significant must have happened. We need to be there to find out what it is."  
  
The group managed to reach the council chambers just as the others filed in. Phoebe saw that Zabrea looked stunned, and she felt Cole's utter bafflement. "What's going on?" Phoebe whispered to Cole as Zabrea took his spot.  
  
Cole was about to explain when Dormare entered the room, "What's going on, who summoned us back," Dormare demanded.  
  
"I did," Zabrea explained succinctly.  
  
"What is going on?" Evermitear asked.  
  
Zabrea sighed before beginning, "During the break, I invited Gabriel and some of his relatives to my home. I wanted Theradonis to use her powers to indicate whether we could even heal him."  
  
"You went behind the council." another member stated hotly.  
  
"Of course not," Zabrea snapped, "I only wanted to know if it was even feasible. Evermitear had attested that he was worthy, but I thought to save time. The test would help with that. Unfortunately, Theradonis's scans indicate that the damage to his powers cannot be healed by us."  
  
"Oh no." Phoebe whispered. She looked at Gabriel, but he appeared strangely calm.  
  
Cole leaned over and said softly, "Don't worry yet, there's something else going on here."  
  
"I'm glad you've told us this," Dormare stated smugly, "Now we can dismiss this issue and move on."  
  
Zabrea held up his hand, "I didn't say that. I'm afraid we've got an entirely new issue."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dormare demanded.  
  
Zabrea sighed, "During the scans, Theradonis detected something else. She asked me to verify her findings, which I did. This boy has the Potential."  
  
As the room erupted in chaos, Phoebe looked at Devearn. Devearn was swallowing deeply, and looked absolutely flummoxed. "What does that mean? Devearn!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
Devearn shook his head, and said, "Sorry. I was just so.stunned. It means your son has within him a gift for elven magic."  
  
"So what?" Paige commented.  
  
Devearn sighed, "You don't understand. We've never found a non-elf with that potential. It was believed only elves carry the potential for our magic, and only a very small percentage at that. Of the tens of thousands of elves, maybe 50 are powerful magic users. It is so rare that one of our fundamental laws is anyone found with the Potential must be trained."  
  
"You're saying they have to train Gabriel in your magic?" Piper stated in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe," Devearn admitted, "We'll see what they decide."  
  
The chaos had subsided somewhat as one of the council members demanded, "You're sure of this fact?"  
  
"I swear on my family's honor, he has the Potential," Zabrea confirmed.  
  
"We cannot train him," Dormare stated.  
  
"Our law demands it," Evermitear countered. "It is the law from our Creator, and one we cannot break."  
  
"The law applies only to elven family members," Dormare snapped back. "Not to everyone. You know that."  
  
"You're saying because he's not a member of an elven family, he can't be trained?" Zabrea asked.  
  
Dormare nodded, "Were he an family member of a House, then I would be the first to demand he be trained."  
  
Zabrea sighed, and said, "Then I formally demand my right of  
Zahanria."  
  
"What does that mean?" Phoebe almost shouted as chaos erupted again.  
  
"Zahanria is the right of a House leader to formally adopt a person  
into there house," Devearn whispered, "Zabrea is stating he will make Gabriel a member of his family. It's brilliant, but very dangerous. If they accept, Zabrea is responsible for all of Gabriel's actions. If he messes up, Zabrea will be held responsible."  
  
Phoebe was going to comment when she saw that Zabrea had held up his hand. "Our initiate is now an official elven family member," Zabrea stated formally, "Will you consent to his training?"  
  
Dormare looked like he was reading to spit fire as he snapped, "Very well, I accept. He is to be trained. I trust you'll oversee that portion of his training?"  
  
Zabrea nodded, "It is my duty as his house leader."  
  
"Then I will take my leave of you," Dormare said coldly as he turned and left the audience chamber.  
  
The other members nodded briefly to Zabrea before heading out as well. Zabrea sat down heavily and looked at the others, "Well, we got what we wanted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"You came here for Gabriel to get stronger. Once we're finished with his training, he could be stronger than he was before," Zabrea explained.  
  
"Thank you," Phoebe started, but stopped as she saw the pain in Zabrea's eyes. "What?"  
  
Zabrea sighed, "To be trained, Gabriel must be trained here at Elfhaven. It's the only place the training can take place."  
  
"Okay, we'll all stay then.right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We can't," Cole said sadly, and Phoebe realized he had known this was going to happen, "We have lives, and we've almost worn out our welcome. We have to go back home.without Gabriel."  
  
"NO!" Phoebe screamed. "how could you allow this!"  
  
Cole pulled Phoebe into a hug as she felt tears start down his face, "Damn it, Phoebe, I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to help Gabriel, and that's what important."  
  
Phoebe forced back her tears as she turned to Zabrea and asked, "How long?"  
  
Zabrea looked uncertain, "I.don't know. It depends on how fast he learns it, and how much he has to learn. Several months at least."  
  
Phoebe tried to fathom several months with her son gone, and couldn't. She tried to say something, but no words came out. She didn't realize Gabriel had approached until she found herself looking into his eyes, "Mom, I'll come back," Gabriel said fiercely, "It's only temporary, and while I wish we didn't have to be separated but.I need to do this."  
  
Gabriel.gone. Phoebe had thought she'd have at least until college before that happened, but it wasn't going to be the case. She stared at Gabriel for a while, and then looked at Zabrea, "You'll take care of him?"  
  
"I will treat him like a member of my family," Zabrea stated gently.  
  
Phoebe sighed. She knew she'd cry later, but now she needed to be strong for Gabriel. "Alright.you have my permission to stay."  
  
Phoebe slowly stood and was immediately surrounded by her family. As they entered the carriage that would take them out, she looked back and saw Gabriel waving. She continued to stare at Gabriel as he grew more and more distant as the carriage moved away.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
